What Would You Do?
by Beautaious
Summary: I know this storu was also written by Midori, but I'm her, well, I changed my name, and I just wanted to put my story under this name too. I corrected some of the words to the song.


**__**

I do not own digimon, blah blah blah, ya know, that kind of stuff.

What Would You Do?

__

Boys and girls wanna hear a true story?

Saturday night, was at this real wild party,

they had the liquor overflowin the cup,

about five six strippers tryin ta work for a buck,

Matt and Tai were sitting inside a club, drinking, watching the show, ya know, that kinda thing. After awhile, Matt leaned over to Tai. He pointed at one of the dancers. 

"She looks kinda familiar, don't ya think?" He asked Tai. Tai looked at her for a minute.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "She does look kind of familiar. But, I don't think many of the girls I know would be stripping for a living." 

"Yeah, you're probably right." Matt said before turning his attention back to the stage. Tai looked at the girl again. He knew he had seen her somewhere before. He waited until they were done onstage and told Matt he would be right back. Tai got up and walked to where the girls were exiting the stage.

**__**

and I, took one girl outside with me,

her name was Linley,

she went to junior high with me,

I said,

why you up there to dance for cash,

I guess a hole lots changed since I seen you last,

~Tai~

I walked over to the girl that I thought I remembered. I stopped where I was. Now that she wasn't onstage with all the lights, and now that she was actually fully clothed, I recognized her immediately. 

"Sora?" I said surprised. She looked up. Yeah, it was defiantly Sora. Same brownish red hair, same eyes. I couldn't believe it.

"Tai?" She asked, also surprised, but she also seemed a little nervous. 

"Yeah, it's me." I said. "Nice to see you again Sora, I think." It was nice to see her, but it wasn't that nice to see what she was doing now. And to think, that this was the same girl that helped save the digital world, and was so nice to everyone, and one of the best soccer players on the team. I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, you too Tai." She said this in a whisper. 

"Listen Sora, if you're done doing, whatever you do here, then, could I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Sure Tai." She said still in a whisper, keeping her head down. She seemed ashamed to be doing this in front of me. Well, I would be too. If I was a girl, and, well, never mind. 

~Sora~

This isn't good. Tai wasn't supposed to see me like this. I wonder what he thinks of me now? Why did I have to turn him down whenever he tried to ask me out? I really liked him, loved him even. But i had to be stubborn, and marry a guy that left me. I hate my life.

"Sora," I snapped out of my trance when I heard Tai's voice. "Whats up with all this? I mean, last time I saw you was afew years ago. You seemed okay then. Having the dream of being a fashion designer and loving soccer and tennis, and graduaing with good grades. Now I see you, and you're stripping at a club. I really thought better of you Sora."

When he said that, I felt some tears that I had been trying to hold back start to flow. 

"Well, I don't know what else I could do...."

__

she said, 

what would you do if your son was at home, 

cryin all alone on the bedroom floor cause hes hungry,

and the only way to feed him is to,

sleep with a man for a little bit of money,

and his daddys gone,

somewhere smokin rock now,

in and out of lockdown,

I ain't got a job now,

so for you this is just a good time,

but for me this is what I call life,

mmmm mmmm 

"Tai, I haven't seen you in 3 years, some things have changed. I have a son. And it's up to me to support him. His dad smokes, and is never around. He never hits either of us when he is there, but, he's on drugs, and smokes, and drinks. He wasn't like that before. You don't know what its like to know that your child is home crying because he's hungry, and the only way to get enough money to feed him is to sleep with someone willing to pay for it. I lost my job, and, I just don't know what to do anymore. Life has never been good. You didn't know I had a sister did you? We ran away from home when I graduated from high school cause my dad would rape us. I never even went to collage. I was on my own, my sister died a week later, she was hit by a car."

__

girl you ain't the only one with a baby,

but that's no excuse to be living all crazy,

then she looked me right square in the eye and said,

everyday I wake up hopin to die,

she said, heres what I know about pain cause,

me and my sister ran away so my daddy couldn't rape us,

before I was a teenager, 

I'd have been through more issues,

you can't ever relate to,

~Tai~

Sora was now crying alot.

"Sora, I had no idea." I said in shock. I tilted her chin up to look at me. "But, you still could have done better."

__

what would you do if your son was at home, 

cryin all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry,

and the only way to feed him is to,

sleep with a man for a little bit of money,

and his daddys gone,

somewhere smokin rock now,

in and out of lockdown,

I ain't got a job now,

so for you this is just a good time,

but for me this is what I call life,

mmmm mmmm   


"How could I have done better with this happening to me?" Sora asked me. 

"What do you mean 'could have'?" I asked her. "You still can do better."

Hold up,

what would you do?

get up off my feet and let go of every excuse,

"You're smart Sora. Go out and look for a job. Even if it contains the words 'do you want fries with that?' at least it's a start. Then you can start looking for a real job. Maybe even go to collage."

__

what would you do?

cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through,

come on, 

what would you do,

get up on my feet and stop making tired excuses

what would you do?

girl I know if my mother can do it,

baby you can do it

"You can do it Sora, my mom did it." With that she looked up at me. 

"Your mother?"

I nodded. "And she did it without anyone there to help her; you've got someone to help you."

"I do?" She asked.

~Normal~

Outside of the club, two figures could be seen talking. One a boy, the other a girl. And if you looked closly, you could see the boy, lean down and kiss the girl.

__

what would you do if your son was at home, 

cryin all alone on the bedroom floor cause hes hungry,

and the only way to feed him is to,

sleep with a man for a little bit of money,

and his daddy's gone,

somewhere smokin rock now,

in and out of lockdown,

I ain't got a job now,

so for you this is just a good time,

but for me this is what I call life,

mmmm mmmm 

********************************************************

So, what'd ya think? This is my first digimon fic, so be nice! I know, I doubt Sora would ever go as low as to be a stripper, but, I had to do it. So, there ya go.

__


End file.
